Promotional Extras (The First Insurgent)
This page is a page listing promotional extras such as Trailers, Magazine Articles and more for Injustice: The First Insurgent, created by Cartoon44. Trailers 'Teaser Trailer- Trailer Music: [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHF_scij-xU ]' Batman is working in the batcave.] Martian Manhunter, VO: There's been an explosion... camera cuts to Green Lantern being thrown in a building. Batman, VO: I need to get to Doctor Langstrom fast. Joker's put the Man-Bat serum into the sewage drains, and with his microwave emitter he can expose it as gas to everyone in Metropolis. Knowing him... punches Joker twice in the head, then grabs him and slams Joker's head on his knee. Batman, VO: He's plotting to destroy more than Metropolis. scene slowly cuts to Batman on a rooftop. He rises his heads up towards the sky, then jumps off the rooftop, gliding away. 'Full Trailer- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3h-gWBArIs' cuts to an explosion in metropolis. The scene is silent as Green Lantern, flying through the air, crashes into a building. Superman is in the sewers coughing as his body is mutating slowly. The scene pauses for a moment, then sound breaks in as Superman opens his eyes using his heat vision, screaming. The scene cuts to Joker in a warehouse with Harley Quinn, as they monitor a small TV on the news channel. Vicki Vale: I'm Vicki Vale reporting live here in Metropolis. Just moments ago, an explosion occured deep into American Soil. It appears Superman's been hurt, detectives are still searching for evidence on who planned this horrific attack. is in his Bat Jet in Gotham City flying past countless skyscrapers. Batman, VO: Joker. He's placed the Man-Bat serum chemicals into the water stream... if anyone uses that water, they'll become a Man-Bat mutation. Fortunately, I know how to get the cure. Unfortunately, there isn't much time to get it... I'm estimating that by twelve O'clock tonight... if I don't stop it from happening.... everyone in Metropolis will be exposed to the chemicals. COMING THIS FALL.... scene cuts to Deathstroke on the Bat Jet as runs with his sword after a weak Batman, laying on the ground. Deathstroke: I'M GOING TO END YOU! montage of battles appears, featuring: Harley Quinn, Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Joker, Deathstroke, Bane and Red Hood. BATTLE AS ONE OF THE FAMOUS OR INFAMOUS DARK KNIGHT CHARACTERS scene cuts to Red Hood as he puts a gun to Joker's forehead, pinned against the wall. Red Hood: I'M GOING TO PULL THIS TRIGGER! I'M GOING TO FREAKING PULL THIS TRIGGER! takes the gun, kicks Red Hood in the gut and laughs. IN THE ULTIMATE INJUSTICE GODS AMONG US PREQUEL scene cuts to Batman on top of Bane, as he struggles with a blade to cut off the venom tubes. Bane: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MESSING WITH THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD? Batman: I AM VENGEANCE. I AM THE NIGHT. I AM BATMAN! scene cuts to thunder in the clouds as it zooms down to Batman in Gotham City. Batman jumps off a rooftop, then glides until his chest reaches the screen. The Bat Symbol transitions to... INJUSTICE: THE FIRST INSURGENT PRE-ORDER NOW FOR A FULL SUBSCRIPTION OF THE FIRST FIVE FIRST INSURGENT COMICS Launch Trailer- Trailer Music - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chhGj92RoMU sits in his bed at Wayne Manor, reading an issue of the Daily Planet. Alfred walks over to him and looks over at the newspaper. Alfred: The Man-Bat serum? Isn't Doctor Langstrom behind bars? Bruce: Joker's taken the serum himself... who knows what he can do with it... cuts to Joker laughing in a warehouse watching a TV that shows the explosion in the sewers. Bruce, VO: And as for the cure that we created, that's missing too. scene cuts to Electrocutioner in an arena as his fans in the stands cheer him on. Electrocutioner has in his hands the Titan cure. Electrocutioner: After today, there is no more immunity. AFTER TODAY, THERE IS WEAKNESS FOR THE WEAK. AFTER TODAY, THE CHAMPIONS ARE LEFT TO REIGN! people cheer as Electrocutioner raises up the cure, about to destroy it, only to be tackled by an unsuspected Batman. Batman: You don't have a say in this, Electrocutioner. You were born rich and so was I. The only champions are the champions that understand the weak may rise only after giving a helping hand. You don't use those hands to become a champion, you use your hands BECAUSE YOU'RE A COWARD! fumes and charges after Batman. Electrocutioner charges towards the screen, where it transitions to Deathstroke as he turns around starts shooting Batman. Batman dodges the bullets and throws a batarang in the gun as it explodes. Blood splatters over Slade's hand. Deathstroke wipes the blood from his hand and puts it on his armor. The blood transitions to Batman swimming in a red lake. Killer Croc emerges from the lake and screams at Batman. INJUSTICE: THE FIRST INSURGENT OUT IN STORES SOON FOR: PS3, PS4, XBOX 360, XBOX ONE, iOS SYSTEMS Articles 'Injustice: The First Insurgent' Extra DLC Missions to be revealed. In the latest news, What a Toon Productions has spoken to the public of two extra DLC missions in which they are planning to go more into about in the Injustice Fanon Canon which starts October 25th, 2013. "In these missions, you will experience entire new area and similar to the Arkham Games, you will be able to play on Predator and Prey maps which hasn't been developed yet in any past Netherrealms game," Says Cartoon44, the founder of Injustice: The First Insurgent. "these new missions, you will also be able to play as several of the other game's main characters such as Robin, Nightwing and even villains like Deathstroke and possibly Joker. We aren't confirming any of the characters besides the Bat family, but stay tuned for more of that intel." Injustice: The First Insurgent is out now for PC, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4 and iOS Systems. Category:Promotions Category:Created by Cartoon44